Delta James
Delta James is a character that appears in Luann. She is one of Luann's best friends. She debuted in the April 01, 1985 strip. Personality Delta describes herself as "beautiful, talented, smart, popular" and is full of "confidence, optimism and energy". Bernice describes her as "bubbly" and a polar opposite of Luann. Delta is a free spirit, she's not afraid to say what she's thinking and she loves to dance and listen to loud music. Biography Delta is a student that attends Pitts Jr/Sr High School. She's been a close friend of Luann and Bernice since third grade. She taught Luann how to dance and hula-hoop, although Luann was not very good at either activity. Delta ran for class president, after some persuasion by Luann, and ultimately won by a landslide (more than 250 votes). Despite winning the election, Knute is the only person who showed up to help start the official school newspaper (only because he thought it was the Skateboard Club). Eventually, Delta was able to persuade Tiffany to help. After serving two successful terms as student council president, Delta decides she no longer wants the position, and persuades Tiffany to run against her. In the January 08, 1990 strip, Delta becomes an after-school aide for the girl's club. She'll be in charge of planning, organizing, and supervising the games. In order to help raise money for the club, Delta suggest they put on a fashion show, but things start to get hectic for her when she has to plan, delegate jobs, design costumes while balancing a plethora of other activities. She becomes very irritable and mentally/physically exhausted until she collapses in Mr. Fogarty's class. Her doctor says it was a "vasovagal response" from overworking herself. After two years of no action, Delta decides it's time to start seriously working on the school newspaper. She directs Knute and Tiffany to go out and find stories around the school. In the June 09, 1992, Delta asks Mr. Howard for more help at the counter during the lunch rush. Mr. Howard suggests moving Brad up, but questions if he can handle it. Brad begins training on the register and ends up short everyday, each day worse than the previous. Any money he is short comes out of his pocket. Delta mentions that if it happens again, Mr. Howard will fire him. Brad and Delta switch registers, and Brad's comes up balances but Delta's is off 55 dollars. Delta explains the situation to Mr. Howard, but he fires her. Delta called the Weeniworld headquarters a week prior to investigate the shortages, and they found out Mr. Howard has been stealing from the registers. They decide to, not only rehire Delta, but make her the new manager. In the storyline that starts on May 09, 1994, Delta becomes interested in T.J. and becomes disgusted when Tiffany tries to throw herself at him like she's the only girl worthy. Tiffany and Delta fight over who can do the most for T.J. but Delta overhears Brad and T.J. talking in the hallway about how he's milking the mystery girl story. She confronts him, and he admits the story was fake. When they see Tiffany flirting in the hallway with T.J., they decide not to tell her. Interests & Hobbies Delta loves to dance and hula-hoop and is knowledgeable about cars. Delta is a member of several different clubs and extra-curricular activities including captain of the girl's volleyball team, class president, and school newspaper editor. Relationships Luann Degroot Delta and Luann are pretty close; Luann considers her a second best friend after Bernice. Delta has a way of embarrassing Luann by yelling out whatever predicament she is currently in. Bernice Halpert Bernice and Delta have been close friends since third grade. Tiffany Farrell Delta and Tiffany are indifferent about one another. Tiffany helped Delta start the school newspaper after winning Student Council President. Most of their conversations usually end up with Delta insulting Tiffany in some way. Knute Knute was one of Delta's supporters during the student council election and also helped start the school newspaper. Brad Degroot Delta and Brad are coworkers at Weenieworld, and seem to have a mutual respect for each other. Gallery Trivia *In the July 27, 1986 strip, Delta's skin shading was missing in all panels.